The Austin And Ally Version Of The Hunger Games
Hello everyone! I love the hunger games. So I made an A&A version of it :) enjoy! The Story (Ally is the narrator of this BTW) My name is Ally Dawson, from District 12. When I wake up, I see that my little sister, Meagan isn't in bed. She had ti crawl in with our mother because she probaly had nightmares. This is normal. Today is the day of the reaping. The reaping is where a crazy lady named Brooke comes and chooses one male and female tribute to fight to the death in the 74th anual Hunger Games. Once you turn 12, you can start getting your name in one of the bowls with the girls and boys names. Once you turn 18, it's the last year you can have your name in the bowl. I get out of bed, get dressed in my hunting clothes and head out to the woods. In Panem, it is forbidden to be in the woods and cross the boarder line of districts. But I still hunt in the woods. I slowly slide under the fence that separates it from the district. I start looking for my hunting parthner, Dallas. "Hey there Rally" he says when I find him. My name is really Ally but when I first met him, I hardly said my name so he thought I said Rally. We both find an open spot where we can sit down. "What's in the basket?" I ask him. He pulls out breed and sausage. "Oh my goat! Where did you get this?" I ask. "I traded the baker and the butcher for a Squrriel and rabbit." he says. "Well, I brought... Cheese from Meagan's goat." I say and pull out cheese from my bag. I take some bread and put the cheese on it. "This is delicious! Thank you for Dallas." I say. I'm only 16 while he's 18. It's his last year for the reaping but his name is in there like 49 times because he took some tessare for his family. The odds are not in his favor. When we both head home, I see my mother fixing Megan's hair. "You look so pretty! But you need to keep your shirt tucked in all the way ya little duck!" I say and fix her shirt. "Quack." she says back and I smile. My mother points to a dress that's laid out on my bed. I assume that the dress she wants me to wear. I walk into the bathroom and take a bath. After that I get the dress on and my mother fixes my hair. At about noon we head out to the square and Sign in. After that, we all get in your positions. Oldest in the back of the crowd, youngest in the front of the crowd. Soon, Brooke gets on the stage. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now we will select one courageous young man and women for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." Brooke says and walks to the bowl with the girls names. After Brooke draws a slip, she walks back to the podium. Not me, not me, not me! I think to myself. It's not me. It's Megan. I'll update soon!